lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Demigod Lore
Welcome to Camp Demigod! The *happiest* place on Earth! All children who have been acknowledged will be shortly dropped off at camp, because your parents may love you, but not enough to deal with you more than this! Children Birth You were born because your godly parent decided they needed to procreate even more, for some reason. In some cases, like Zeus (*cough*) it means they were unfaithful to their spouse! How's it feel to be the rift in their marriage?? In Greek and Roman cases, you were dumped with the human parent when you were born, however, Egyptian and Norse kids got to stay with their godly parent (if they were nice)! Acknowledgement Acknowledgement means that your godly parent knows you are their child and you know they are your parent. An aura will glow with your parent's colour momentarily, and they will present you with an object in the shape of their symbol - usually in necklace or bracelet form. Most Greek and Roman gods may not care that much about all of their kids, but they at least make an effort to track them all down during their teenage years to acknowledge their descendants. Once acknowledged, they bring their children to Camp Demigod to safely live out the rest of their lives. Norse and Egyptian demigods are acknowledged by their parents at birth, and generally have a better relationship with their godly parent, seeing as how they usually live together. In this case, the gods will decide when they think their children are ready to go off to camp. Smelly kids As a demigod, you have a smell that only monsters notice! If you're an unacknowledged demigod born from a minor god, it's likely they won't care about your smell at all, and group you with other humans. If your godly parent is major, however, that adds to the smell of being a demigod. If you have been acknowledged, it adds even more. Most monsters will ignore level 1 smell, and many will even ignore level 2 smell if born from a minor god. Thankfully, Camp Demigod's smell is just soooo confusing that monsters won't attack near it, but may attack if you haven't gone there yet and are somewhat far from camp. Follow our handy dandy flowchart to find out the likelihood of you being attacked! Camp Time! Why is there a Camp Demigod? Well, it's because too many gods decided to follow in Zeus's footprints and procreated with humans! They wanted their children to live on, but those pesky monsters just wouldn't hear it. So that's when we created Camp Demigod! Mortality rates dropped by a lot, and we saw children live past the low, low age of 10 or so. Now, demigods can happily live out their full life in camp! A Basic Fact Once you come to Camp Demigod, you may think it's a fun summer camp, but oh no, it's a fun life camp! Once you enter, it really isn't safe for you to leave, so why would you? Stay forever! Some fun info about camp Camp Demigod is a completely self-sufficient camp, thanks to having such a wide range of godly parents. Everything one could ever need is within the camp, except for access to the outside world, even through the internet. Activities Not only does Camp Demigod have houses, we also have fun activities! Like a dining hall and an archery range! Keep active, kids! Bracelet Camp Demigod is very special, in that it gives all of its campers a free bracelet! Each bead represents a different year, so try to collect them all! *bead list to be added later*Category:PJ Theme Category:Lore